headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Central African Republic/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's a Character Idea by FranceSwitzerland. Central African Republic would have black hair, brown skin and an angry face. He also have a big mouth, small nose, small blue eyes and big ears. He would also have a black mustache. When you click on his Power Button, Central African Republic transform in a African farmer. He will get a a African hat and will get and he throw a harp to the opponent what smash him hard back when he touches it. The stadium transforms in a savanna. Power Shots Central African Republic has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Wildebeest Shot (Ground Shot) A wildebeest appears on the side of Central African Republic. Also there appears one on the side of the opponent. Central African Republic feed the wildebeest on his side. The wildebeest on the side of the opponent run earlier to the opponent than the other one. When the opponent touches that wildebeest he will smashed hard away and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Then the other wildebeest will get more power and run very hard to the opponent's goal. When the opponent touch that wildebeest he will also smashed hard away and he is disappeared for 5 seconds. When the opponent have knocks the first wildebeest, it will be a 100% goal. Also some stone pieces lie on the ground after the Power Shot. Buffalo's Shot (Air Shot) A group of buffalos appears on the side of Central African Republic. Another group will appear on the opponent's side. Then again Central African Republic will feed them. Then all the buffalo's will run to the opponent's goal. All the buffalo's smash you hard away when the opponent knock it. One of the buffalo's on the group by the goal of Central African Republic will have the ball. When the opponent knocks one of the buffalo's he will be knocked hard away and is disappeared for 5 seconds. When the opponent touches the buffalo with the ball he will be also knocked hard away and the ball will hard smashed away. Also again some stone pieces lie on the ground after the Power Shot. This Power Shot is nearly impossible because you have to jump over all the buffalo's otherwise it is a 100% goal. Bongo Shot (Counter Attack) A bongo appear on the side of Central African Republic. The bongo run to the opponent's goal. When the opponent touches it the ball will roll always in the goal and that will bring it a 100% goal. Then the opponent will be smashed hard away and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Also stone pieces will come on the field after this Counter Attack. The only way to stop this Counter Attack is to counter it. Unlock Requirements Win 50 Major Leagues. Costume It is a toucan costume. It looks like a stick with a toucan on it. After 3 seconds the toucan will fly to the opponent. The toucan will push the opponent hard in his own goal. This is a SS Rank Costume. Trivia *Central African Republic is a country in middle Africa. It has borders with Cameroon, Congo, Chad, Sudan, South Sudan and Democratic Republic of Congo. *Wildebeests, Buffalo's and Bongo's all live in Central African Republic, that's why they are in the Power Shots and Counter Attack. *There are a lot rainforests with toucans in Central African Republic and that is the reason of the Costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland